


Drabbles #1

by AbeeChua



Series: Starkiller [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Submissive Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/AbeeChua
Summary: Takes place during my main work, Prodigy. How did Leia meet Hux? And how will they react to each other?





	Drabbles #1

Armitage was standing alone in the room. They trusted him enough to not restrain him and not guard him when he was before General Leia Organa. But he knew that if he were to do anything stupid, Resistance guards would blast through the door and beat him out of it.

 

He didn’t have the intention anyway. A few days in medical, gave him sufficient time to consider his options and decide to defect.

 

Don’t get him wrong. The First Order is his life, technically that was all he knew but he did not see his defection as a betrayal to the Order. Kylo Ren is an incompetent leader and did not share the same value as the Order. He contaminated it. Armitage knew he needed to remove the Supreme Leader and the best way to do it is to help the Resistance.

 

Here he was. So alone, so vulnerable, completely in Organa’s mercy. He was shivering slightly, either from nervousness or the coldness, he didn’t know. The thin layer of medical garment he was wearing was not helping.

 

He felt the all too familiar probing of the force in his mind. It was different however, gentler. He understood the command and kneel on one knee, eyes trained to the ground. He fully relaxed his mind and allowed the probing. Instead of progressing, the probing stopped almost abruptly when he submitted.

 

He didn’t dare look up. Did he do something wrong?

 

“Hux, what are you doing?” The voice did not hide her bafflement.

 

“I thought, you wanted to read my mind? The Supreme Leader found it easier when I fully submit. I apologise if…”

 

“Stop. Get up, son.” She came to him and held his shoulder in a gesture of helping him up.

 

Armitage was confused. He knew that not making eye-contact is the safest when a force-user is upset. What he didn’t expect is for the General to hug him.

 

Armitage was even more shocked.

 

“Oh my dear boy. What have they done to you?” She broke the embrace and cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the eye.

 

“You are safe now, Anakin. You are home now. We won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

 

It was precisely at that moment, that he let his shield down and let the tears slide, wrapping his weak trembling arm around the smaller lady.

 

His name is not Armitage Hux, it was Anakin Skywalker II.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
